This application claims priority to German Patent Application Serial No. 101 33 894.5 filed on Jul. 12, 2001.
The invention relates to a module for mounting on a vehicle body and closing an outer skin of the vehicle body. The invention relates in particular to a roof module including an integrated roof opening system.
Known modules for mounting on vehicle bodies comprise at least one part made of metal that in an installed state of the module forms at least a portion of the outer skin and a plastic layer which is connected with the metal part and with which the module rests at the vehicle body. Prior to being equipped with modules, the vehicle body, i.e., the sheet metal structure of the vehicle, has openings in the outer skin which are closed by means of the inserted modules. Examples of such modules for closing an opening in the outer skin of the vehicle are movable modules such as doors, engine hood, trunk lid, and modules stationary with respect to the outer skin, such as front end modules or (upon which the invention particularly aims at) roof modules, especially those including an integrated roof opening system. Such roof modules may be, for instance, sliding roof modules or spoiler roof modules as well as folding roof modules or roof modules with a solid glass roof, i.e. complete modules that are inserted in an opening in the vehicle body. There are variants of roof modules in which the roof module rests at the vehicle body via the electrically insulating plastic layer and, with this, is electrically insulated with respect to the remainder of the bodywork. The invention relates to modules that are mounted on the vehicle body in such a manner. Quite frequently, add-on components such as antennas or the like are optionally to be fastened to the part that forms the outer skin, where aground contact must be established. In fact, there are solutions available, e.g., in the case of an engine hood to weld a ground wire to the sheet metal itself, to fix it by brazing or by means of a screw which is welded to the engine hood. Such a solution, however, has always the disadvantage that assembly is very time consuming, that perhaps the outer skin or the lacquer is scratched and that the ground wire is possibly not exactly positioned in the installed state.
The invention provides a module in which the part of metal that forms the outer skin can be brought into contact with the vehicle body in a simple manner.
This is achieved in a module which comprises at least one part made of metal that in an installed state of the module forms at least a portion of the outer skin. The module further comprises a plastic layer which is connected with the metal part and with which the module rests at the vehicle body. An electrically conductive contact element is provided that is connected with the metal part in an electrically conductive manner and is attached to the plastic layer. The contact element has an exposed section with regard to the plastic layer, the exposed section serving for making electrical contact with the vehicle body. In the module proposed, an electrically contact element that serves for making electrical contact with the metal part, is fastened to the plastic layer. The contact element can be fastened and positioned in the plastic layer very easily, by gluing, foaming or injection-molding. With this, the position of the contact element can be readily predefined. Due to the fact that the plastic layer is connected with the part, the contact element can be guided on or in the plastic layer as far as to the part, so that in the contact region of contact element and part a relative movement between the contact element and the part can be prevented. Further, fasteners such as screws or the like between the part and the contact element can thereby even be dispensed with. Moreover, with respect to the plastic layer, the contact element is exposed in sections, so that simultaneously with mounting the module on the vehicle body the contact between the exposed section of the contact element and the vehicle body can be made. Thereby, additional fasteners that are used only for making contact may possibly be fully dispensed with, where appropriate.
Preferably, the part is a sheet metal that closes an opening in the outer skin of the vehicle body or is a frame supporting the module, so that the part is a supporting part.
As mentioned, the module of the invention is according to the preferred embodiment a roof module including an integrated roof opening system. Such a roof module may be, for example, the complete roof fastened to the frame of the vehicle body, or a sliding roof module or spoiler roof module only.
The part is, for example, a frame surrounding the roof module opening.
In case that the contact element is configured to be mechanically not load carrying, for instance as a flexible cable, and/or is integrated in the module so as to be mechanically not load-carrying, the loads on the contact element are low which enhances the contact reliability.
Preferably, there may be provided an electrically conductive glued connection as connection between the contact element and the part or the vehicle body. However, other types of connecting such as welding, riveting, crimping, clinching, providing an electrical plug-in contact or connecting by means of screwing or clamping are also possible.
In the preferred embodiment there is provided a fastening device for fastening the module to the vehicle body. Such fastening device may be a glued connection, a riveted connection, a crimped or clinched connection, a plug-in connection or a connection by means of screwing or clamping.
Additional components may be dispensed with if the fastening device for fastening the module to the vehicle body simultaneously serves for the electrically conductive fastening of the contact element to the vehicle body. Moreover, there is simultaneously achieved in one working step, namely during fastening the module to the vehicle body, that through the contact element contact is made between part and vehicle body.
One of these fastening devices may be an electrically conductive glued connection by means of which the contact element is directly attached to the vehicle body.
There is further provided that the part is provided with a foamed backing on its underside in order to form the plastic layer. Through providing of the foamed backing, it is also possible to integrate the contact element in the module and to embed it in the plastic layer in one working step.
By using an electrically conductive contact strip or a flat cable as contact element, it is possible to make available a large contact surface area both for the part and the vehicle body.
In case that the flat cable is exposed on the outer side of the plastic layer, to which it is fastened, then this exposed section which is securely held on the plastic layer is available for contacting the vehicle body.
The advantage of using a flat cable is, among others, that it simply can be connected at one end with a plug that serves for connecting an electrical consumer provided on the module, for instance an interior lighting or a drive motor.
Through embedding the flat cable in an undulated or zigzag-like manner in the plastic layer, it is possible to securely and positively integrate the flat cable in the plastic layer in a strain-relieved manner.
The invention further relates to a method of producing a module according to the invention, in particular a roof module with integrated roof opening system, and here preferably the production of a sliding roof module or spoiler roof module. The method according to the invention is characterized by the following steps:
a) the part is placed in a foaming mold;
b) the contact element is placed in the foaming mold and is positioned relative to the part, and
c) the part is provided with a foamed backing in such a way that the contact element is embedded in the plastic layer which is produced, the contact element contacting the part in a state when the foamed backing is complete.
Through the method according to the invention, the contact element is reliably positioned in the plastic layer and, hence, firmly in relation to the part. A tearing out of the contact element or a loosening of the contact can be prevented relatively safe. Further, no separate component is required for fastening the contact element to the plastic layer. Making contact between contact element and part is done preferably already before it being placed in the foaming mold.
Preferably prior to step c) and, if appropriate, even prior to step a), the electrical contact element is fastened to the part by means of an electrically conductive glued connection and is connected therewith in an electrically conductive manner. This electrically conductive glued connection is then encapsulated by the foaming process and is additionally safeguarded.
During foaming, the contact element, which preferably is a flat cable, may project with one end from the foaming mold, the contact element at a later point in time being connected with this free end e.g. to the vehicle body, or guided to a consumer provided on the module, and/or connected with the vehicle body for making contact therewith, if appropriate.
Finally, the present invention relates to a method of fastening a module according to the invention to a vehicle body, in particular of fastening a roof module, including an integrated roof opening system, to the vehicle body, the plastic layer having been produced by means of foaming. According to the invention it is provided for that the module contacts the vehicle body only in the region of the plastic layer and that by means of a fastening device the plastic layer is fastened to the vehicle body and the entire module is fastened via the plastic layer to the vehicle body, the electrical contact element also being connected in an electrically conductive manner to the vehicle body by the same fastening device.
This fastening device preferably is an electrically conductive glued connection, the gluing agent extending both across the plastic layer and the contact element which is exposed at least in part, in order to ensure a good and safe connection and a reliable electrical contact between the contact element and the vehicle body.